CP Elise Livaille
|-|Suited= Summary A trusted Captain of the Remnant Organization known for her famed exploits, revolving around taking down enemy fortresses. Her specialty is bombing and thus had given her the title of a Bomber Captain. Just like many Captains and people of the Remnant Organization they are stunned by System Liunsood's way of life and are horrified by the squandering of what they have. They also seemed to know and understand the history of the world and fear certain people within there. She compared to most of her fellow captains holds incredibly hatred for the deities of the planet, claiming they are false and liars. Regardless she is a powerful young captain rising throughout the ranks due to her capability to survive. She was one of the few who survived Ryner's strikeout. Appearance and Personality She's quite short compared to most of the Captains and is noticeable whenever they form up together. This could be partially blamed on her training but overall it's more genetic. She also has long pink hair that's tied up in a ponytail. The reason for why she has that despite military codes is because of her capability to easily discard her hair like a tail. Elise is a stern leader of her troops and dislikes the weak willed. However even if one were to showcase effort and the desire to become stronger her dislike for them would waver. She has no experience being a true leader often pushing this role to her second in command. But this doesn't mean she fears leading and is in fact simply afraid of being responsible for deaths or the demise of her comrades. In a way that's selfish of her to push all her responsibilities to her second in command. This often ends up getting her in odds with some Captains who thinks she's not capable enough as a leader. Some however agree that one shouldn't really worry about her soldiers while the rest understand her concerns. It's not as if she's looked favorable but her impatience and fiery temper could also cause some heated encounters. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Elise Livaille Origin: Paraiso Saga Gender: Female Age: 21 Classification: Human/Alien Date of Birth: Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Average Height: 5'4 Likes: Explosions Dislikes: Weaker beings, System Earth's inhabitants Eye Color: Violet / Pink eyes Hair Color: Pink hair Hobbies: Learning Values: Strength Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Remannt Foundation Previous Affiliation: Remnant Foundation Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B, High 7-A to Low 6-C with explosions | At least Low 6-B to High 6-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Creation (Can create bombs out of anything), Fire Manipulation (Via bombs), Nuclear Manipulation (Via Bombs), Enhanced Senses (Can see through anything whether illusions, invisibility, and any disruption), Transformation (Can turn a target into a bomb), Durability Negation and Matter Manipulation (Via Bomb Transformation), Limited Power Nullification (Can shut down powers by sending out disruptive waves. Certain bullets can prevent power usage for a long time), Immunity to Illusions and Blind, X-ray Vision, Energy Manipulation (Can redirect the flow of her explosions and make them small and large), and Transformation | Existence Erasure (Via Accelerator) Attack Potency: At least City block level (A giant Stagmite golem was promptly oneshotted by her. Took out Cynthia's Barrier early on with a missed shot from her rifle), Large Mountain level to Small Island level with explosions (Was overwhelming Aizawa with her explosions. An encounter with an army has her turning a plain into an abyssal hole), has various means to bypass conventional durability | At least Small Country level to Multi-Continent level (Depends on charge time and emotion but typically the former. Treats a kingdom as a pest and had to be stopped from erasing it. Managed to injure Merlin of the Sands albeit she was already weakened. Was superior to Chiron in level of power) Speed: Hypersonic casually (Deflects and dodges bullets. At the approximate time of a millisecond, turned each debris individually into a bomb), likely Massively Hypersonic or higher (Converted Ryujin's lightning bolts into bombs at the last second. Can perceive radio waves vaguely even without using Accelerators) | MFTL+ (Perceived Chiron's arrows and turned them into bombs the moment they entered her field. Accurately describes positions of wavelengths and radio waves), Infinite in a Bounded Zone via Accelerator (In a Bounded Zone, anything with no Accelerator or Artifacts, or cannot move fast enough will cease to exist) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Superhuman Durability: At least City block level (Took on a full-on hit from a Stagmite golem to protect her troops. Was hit point on by Cynthia's strongest attack, but was barely fazed), Large Mountain level to Small Island level with natural barriers (Easily tanked an explosion of hers redirected with five times the power. Survived numerous attacks from Aizawa and Ryujin) | At least Small Country level to Multi-Continent level (Was superior to Chiron. Was at least able to tank a semi-serious attack from Merlin. Convinced that if she destroyed the moon that was falling onto her, she could survive it even if great chunks are left over) Stamina: Very high Range: Melee. Extended by weapons to up to an entire city. Standard Equipment: Intelligence: As a Captain, she's notable for her battle plans even though she doesn't usually share it with her allies. Captains are only given their roles if they have showcased enough feats of leadership and strategizing. Weaknesses: Feats: Key: Base | Accelerator On Note: Notable Equipment and Skills Coordination Integration Rifle Particle Disruptor Battery Force Field Bracelet Recoiled Handler Torso Accelerator - As it is, it's a core aspect of many Remnant Soldiers. It's an implanted information system that allows them to be able to accelerate their bodies to gain faster development in terms of knowledge and training. This isn't something cheap to produce as the very method of it is difficult to handle. That's why it's only handled by the most trusted and loyal soldiers who have shown their power. The level of efficiency and power is also customized to ensure that only the best of the best, would get the best of the best. *'Speed Augmentation' - Augments speed for anyone supporting these. Although only one's own capability to react and think would be boosted, some have the affinity to be boosted even moreso. Some could train their bodies to move faster and counteract the consequences of doing so such as whiplash and requirement for acceleration. *'Bounded Zone Creation' - A setting that is only allowed to be used when absolutely necessary, such as when faced with an opponent that is simply far too overwhelming. This is typically saved for Captains and any higher ranked unit. Anything caught in it would have their speed drastically halted if they do not possess an ability that counteracts time itself, is not attached to the regular flow of time, or is simply faster than the infinite, or transcends the 3-D spectrum, or possesses another Accelerator of this level. Anything otherwise would be overwhelmed by the information overload and would thus cease to exist, completely cut off from their own time and space. Bomber - This isn't just the callsign, but rather she has the ability to trigger explosions. Unlike mages, who use spells and affinity for flames or usage of elements connected to fire, or mutants, who use up their own body to mimic the same effect, her ability focuses on creating explosions instantly at a target point. By visualizing the point of area to explode, she can cause said area to explode with no prejudice. *'Typical' - A typical explosion induced in an area. It's created by simply detonating the particles of energy in that spot. It energizes the particle in the area and can often disrupt any sort of focused amount of energy there. In fact the denser the area, the more powerful the blast could be. But then again Elise's input into that area also affects the output of said blast. *'Turn into Bomb' - The capability to turn any type of matter into an explosive. This is the ability that allows one to change anything existing into a bomb. It doesn't matter what type of thing it is, whether organic, biological, or energy based, it will become a bomb. It alters things in the macro level, often leaving behind voids of darkness after consuming electrons and protons after the blast. This ability is not as easy to pull off as the previous version but for someone like Elise it can be considered a signature ability if things get heated up or she was serious from the start. The only ones who can resist this ability are those incredibly dense and has a very thick control over said element, but even those could slip up and cause themselves to take damage. Truthful Eye - She cannot be tricked by any mental effect or illusion. It's an ability based on the evolution of her own genes. Her ancestors have always been known to acheive the best line of sight. Though with numerous augmentations and alterations on their DNA they have always been known to excel scouting and achieving vision that is superb to many or abilities related to vision. In the case of Elise, as a combination of all of those, she is able to see through any disruption whatsoever. She could see through a lie, could see through dust clouds and even something like a solid wall. It's not as if it's X-ray but rather acknowledgement of data existence in her line of sight. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Aliens